


Thinking Out Loud and an Android

by Asteroid_Panda



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Dancing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Reader Insert, Thinking Out Loud, Tony Stark Daughter, dance, everyone lives happily in the tower, inspired by music video, robots looking like other people, stark daughter! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: When Y/N Stark wishes to show her father what she's been working on, things don't go as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may help for visualization if you have seen the music video of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. That is what the dance scene is based on.

"Hey daddy, would you come look at this please?"

"Sorry Y/N I'm busy. Maybe later." Tony said with a wave of his hand to his only daughter.

Y/N gave a brave smile and nod as Tony turned back to work with Peter on a new web fluid that would be able to withstand extreme heat and cold. There was no question that Y/N was jealous of Peter for her father's attention but she never blamed Peter. It's not like Y/N had been around for that long either. Tony didn't know how to be a dad, let alone a dad to a teenage girl. Add to the mix that the teenage girl is a carbon copy of Tony, genius and sass included; Tony was out of his league.

Tony always knew about Y/N but both he and her mother thought it was best that Tony not get involved with her upbringing. Tony sent child support every month and always made sure that both her and his daughter was well off. Y/N had also always known who her father was as well but for everyone's safety and peace of mind, it was never brought up.

That was until Y/N's mother was killed in a drunken driving accident on her way home from work one night. The woman who had been driving was speeding and clipped Y/N's mother's car sending it over a cliff. Tony had been scared shitless about taking in Y/N but he knew it was the right thing to do. She needed a family and he was all she had left. He also hoped that having the other Avengers around would make things easier in the transition to fatherhood. 

Y/N still had her moments when she couldn't handle the loss of her mother but overall she adjusted well and got on swell with everyone. Though Tony wished that she hadn't gotten along a little too well with Bucky but he knew deep down that Bucky wasn't going to do anything to hurt Y/N. One sleepless night the 2 men had meet in the kitchen, Bucky having woken up again from a nightmare. Bucky confessed that Y/N reminded him of Rebecca and saw Y/N as a little sister that he would love and treasure and protect. After that night, Tony didn't give any more glares to Bucky when hanging out with Y/N.

As fate would have it, after Y/N moved in with Tony, she went to same school as Peter did. Although the two had seen each other in passing, they were in no ways friends. This was understandable though considered Peter being a sophomore and Y/N being a senior. The first time Peter saw Y/N at the compound he had the cutest confused look on his face. It reminded Y/N of a puppy tilting its head side to side at a funny noise. That day they bonded and became fast friends.

Peter knew what Y/N had wanted her father's attention for today. Y/N had been working on her own AI system. A droid of sorts actually.

Asides from being a genius, and a total cutie with the longest, sexiest legs Peter had ever seen, she was also a dancer. Y/N could dance ballet, swing, tango, you name it, she could do it. What she loved to do most though was ballroom dance. The only problem was that she never had anyone to really dance with. Granted everyone at the compound would indulge her desires and dance at a moment's notice if she asked, but she just didn't want to just dance. She wanted to _dance_ .

So she decided if she couldn't find a dance partner, she would create one. She had been working on the droid now for over 6 months and she had a working prototype. It had had several successful run throughs and finally felt satisfied enough with it to show her father.

Tony had no idea about this pet project Y/N had been working on. He had assumed she was in a personal lab that he had built for her once she moved in, working on homework. Or you know whatever girls her age do in their free time.

In fact the only people who knew about the project were Peter, Shuri, and oddly enough, Clint. Y/N just couldn't contain herself when she finally got the droid's fingers and toes to move separately at the same time she needed to gush to someone. Peter was more than willing to be that person.

Shuri had come with her brother once when he was needed for a political convention and she and Y/N had clicked instantly. Shuri had offered to be a partner for her droid design but Y/N laughed, claiming that if Shuri got involved than it would be done in the next 48 hours. Y/N wanted to figure this out on her own, but that never stopped her from face timing with Shuri many a late night to show her a problem she was having or how progress was coming.

When a prototype was ready to be tested, Y/N needed to move it from her lab to the ballroom/ dance hall that was connected to the gym. Hardly anyone ever used the ballroom when working out and it was never actually used for parties so Y/N felt it would be a great place to house her droid for practical testing. However she needed to get it there and couldn't turn it on for it to walk on its own there in case they ran into anybody on the way. She had thought about asking Bucky or Steve, after all this was totally a situation for a super solider but she was afraid that they would run and tell her father about this project. While it wasn't dangerous per say, she had gotten a good number of bumps and bruises from the droid dropping her or holding too tight sometimes. 

While she was debating who to ask for help one day, in strolled Clint with a cup of coffee in his hands and a scowl on his face. Seeing him enter the kitchen, Y/N jumped up with a shrill shriek of happiness and thru her arms around Clint's waist. Clint just gave her a suspicious glare.

"You know how you are my favorite dad right?" Y/N said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Clint just groaned, rolled his eyes but then looked down and gave her a smile that seemed to hold many secrets. Y/N had everyone wrapped around her pretty, slender fingers and she knew it. "And you know you're my favorite annoying teenager?"

Y/N gave a mock gasp, "I thought that was Peter? I'm supposed to be your favorite daughter that you _love_ helping move things around." Y/N gave a grin.

Clint groaned again, "If you want to move something have Steve or Bucky do it."

"But then maybe my dad might find out, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Y/N hushed with a sly smirk.

"Well if that's the case, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's make some trouble." Clint's eyes sparkled with the thought of causing a little mischief.

What he wasn't expecting was to find a human looking droid in Y/N's workshop. As they made their way across the compound without anyone noticing them, Y/N had explained what she was doing. In that moment, Clint really did feel like a proud father, amazed at what this young girl was doing with her free time.

"Why don't you want Tony to know about this Y/N? It's amazing" Clint asked as he circled the droid eyeing it up and down, watching Y/N start up the programming once they had successfully moved it without being spotted.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Plus I don't want his help, I want to be able to do it on my own. I want to prove that I am worthy of the Stark name even if I was never meant to be one in the first place." Y/N says the last part with a small sad smile. "Maybe then he will realize that I am worth something and spend more time with me."

Clint felt his heart break a little. Tony really sucked at showing his emotions, especially to people important to him. Truth was Y/N was all Tony ever talked about. He loved her and although was devastated at what happened to her mother, was actually happy to have a chance to be in her life and openly tell people about his genius and beautiful daughter. Tony knew he wasn't ready at the time of Y/N's birth but now, with help from Pepper and his Avenger family, he wanted to make up for his lost time. 

"Y/N your father does love you." Clint said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We all do."

Y/N looked up with a smile. "Oh, I know. It's just sometimes it feels like I don't really belong here. Or maybe that I don't live up to the expectations of being his daughter. I guess really this is more for me than for him. I just want to be good enough you know?" 

"You are always good enough kid. Don't ever forget that." And with that, Clint left Y/N to reflect on his words and work on her project.

That had been 3 weeks ago and now Y/N felt she was finally ready to show her father. But as it turns out his real favorite child was here so Y/N knew there would be no getting through to her dad today. With a sigh and a wave to Peter who looked back mouthing 'Sorry' Y/N left her father's workshop and headed to the dance studio. She had the test set up, she may as well do it anyway to check it again. Besides nothing cheered her up more than dancing. 

To get from the lab to the studio, Y/N had to walk through the common room. Being a Sunday with no missions, everyone was there. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were around the kitchen island probably talking about something manly, while Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Bruce and Clint were playing a game of poker. Clint was the first to notice Y/N walk through the room.

"Hey kiddo!" Clint called out bringing everyone's attention to your presence. However Y/N was so wrapped up in her mind that she failed to notice the 9 pairs of eyes on her. Everyone exchanged glances. Y/N was usually so lively, like a little ball of annoying sunshine, as Bucky once put it. The next thing that everyone noticed was the way she was dressed. Y/N was wearing an ivory bodysuit with white accents around her waist and breasts. Around her waist was a flowing trail of white sheer material. She was also barefoot. Her hair was down in its natural wave and honestly Y/N looked stunning. Even Steve's breath hitched a little when he saw her.

Wanda went to call for Y/N again but Clint made a signal to keep quite. If she was about to do what he thinks she's about to do, then he wanted to see. However he knew that she wasn't sure if it was ready and was scared to show anyone. He knew better. After she left the room, Clint waited 3 heartbeats and then stood up and watched her walk into the studio. He nodded his head in the direction as a sign that everyone follow but remain silent.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Tony?" Clint asked suddenly before reaching for the door.

"In his lab with Peter. Should I send for him? Would be a shame for him to miss this." replied the AI with its normal saucy nature. 

Clint chuckled. "Yes please. Tell him it's Y/N and she needs him. Just don't explain anything. Make him panic a little, the ass hole."

"Yes sir."

"Clint what the hell is going on?" Natasha asked in a whisper as Clint opened the door to the dance studio.

"You are about to see what Y/N has been up to for the past half year is what is going on." Clint said with a smirk.

No one was prepared for what was behind that door. The image was breathtaking. The droid had been given a type of camouflage feature, thanks to the help of Shuri of course, that allowed it to morph into any person that was needed as a dance partner. The partner Y/N had chosen was none other than Ed Sheeran. Wanda giggled at this, knowing the full extent of Y/N's deep obsession and love for the ginger singer.

"Who the hell is that? How did he get in here?" if Steve had hackles they would have been raised, especially when the music started and he saw the man walk rather seductively towards Y/N.

"Relax Cap. That's just a robot." Clint said as he opened the door and everyone shuffled inside using the music to cover up any noise that may have been made.

"I can confirm that is indeed a robot installed with artificial intelligence" Vision said as if it was as obvious as the ginger hair on the droid.

"Y/N made that?" Steve gasps as he watches the droid spin Y/N outward and back in his arms, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with her own. The movements were smooth and natural and the droid was able to keep up with every move, every step as if the two of them had been dancing together for years.

Bruce removed his glasses as he studied the droid from afar. "Holy shit" he breathed out. The way they moved together, human and android, it was if both were of one mind. As Y/N spun once more underneath the robo-Ed, Tony ran into the room breathless, followed by Peter.

"What's wron-" Tony started but stopped when he saw his daughter with her dance partner, dancing to a song he had heard her practice to a million times. "But, how?" Tony mumbled.

"Shhhh!" everybody hushed at Tony.

Just then a collective gasp was made as the android picked up Y/N and she laced herself around his middle while it spun a few times. A shrill giggle could be heard from Y/N, still unaware of her audience. They mirrored their bodies then, sliding down to the ground, Y/N throwing herself in the air to land back facing robo-Ed. As the android's hands traced down her thighs, you could almost hear the growl from Tony and Bucky. Peter on the other hand was doing his best not to moan out loud at how stunning Y/N Stark was.

Still on the floor, they somehow still managed to be dancing, Y/N cuddled up next to her android, she rolled around as robo-Ed made an impromptu-guitar with her long legs. Another gasp was made as Y/N twisted herself up and was once again dancing smoothly. There was a moment when robo-Ed had traced his hand across Y/N's jaw and everyone heard a dreamy sigh from her followed by another laugh.

But an instant after that she threw herself from her partner, jumping into a cartwheel and doing a pirouette in the time between 3 breaths. Once again she ran to the android and the android was able to effortlessly lift her up, spinning her, catching her never once missing a move.

Y/N jumped and clung to robo-Ed's body as they spun again, a huge smile on Y/N's face. The whole team was smiling along; amazed at her talent forgetting that she was dancing with a robot she had created and not another human being. But then Y/N fell behind robo-Ed's back and slide in between his open legs, had her legs grabbed and hoisted up until she was straddling robo-Ed standing up. Peter may have groaned a little too loudly that time because Steve and Bucky gave him a pointed look with raised eyebrows. Natasha chuckled but didn't say anything.

Everyone watched on as the performance only got more intimate and graceful. Vision breathed out a small "Beautiful" as Wanda melted into his side, watching the little Stark with admiration. Y/N was just lifted and guided over robo-Ed's head and slide back down to embrace it from behind.

After a few more seconds, and a few more dazzling moves, the song came to an end as Y/N and robo-Ed lay down and snuggled. Nobody said anything as the two dancers lay there. Y/N sighed but stayed where she was. "Report?" she asked softly.

"97% match to the choreography from the routine. Well done, love." Said the android, sounding eerily similar to the ginger it was currently modeled after.

Y/N hummed, "'s okay I suppose. I could have done better. I'll never be good enough to really be considered his daughter though, will I? I can't believe I almost asked him to watch. He has much more important 'save-the-world-stuff' to do than watch me and a stupid dancing robot." Y/N paused. "Sorry Teddy, you aren't stupid. I didn't mean it." Y/N patted the chest of the android with affection.

"I understood what you meant, love. But how could you not be his daughter when you share his DNA? Besides where you unaware of the people watching us perform? That was the point of today was it not?" robo-Ed said sitting up a little stiffly for a human, but incredibly smoothly for an android.

"WHAT?!" Y/N shrieked sitting up finally noticing her family standing near the wide double doors. "How long have you all been there!?" she shouted with the rage of a lioness.

Everyone stuttered and tried to come up with a quick excuses but it was Tony who first moved. He took slow but large paces toward Y/N and fell to his knees in front of her and her creation. Y/N looked away, unshed tears in her eyes. "Y/N" Tony whispered hoarsely.

"Daddy" Y/N whispered back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull you away from your work. I'm, I'm just..." Y/N was starting to cry heavily. Before Tony could do anything, she stood up and sprinted away, everyone in shock unable to stop her.

Tony stayed where he was, staring at the android in front of him. "Hello Mr. Stark. Miss Y/N has given me the name Teddy. Miss Y/N has been very eager and nervous for us to meet."

"Y/N made you?" Tony whispered still in shock. His baby girl, his precious angel had made this.

"Yes sir." Teddy says blankly.

Everyone was silent, unsure what to do. It was such a rare event to see Tony break down in front on someone, let alone in front of all of them. It was Steve that walked up and got down on one knee next to Tony. "Tony? Are you okay?"

"My daughter made this" Tony looks up at Steve, tearstains on his cheeks. "She made this and I had no idea. She wanted to show me and I ignored her. Steve. Oh god Steve. I ignored her because of my work and my work with Peter. Oh god Steve, I've become my father!" Tony was almost hysterical clutching at his head.

"Mr. Stark that isn't true!" Peter said quickly. "You didn't know! Y/N was trying to be secret about it! She wanted to prove herself to you."

"Prove herself? What would she have to prove herself for?" Tony mutters. When nobody answers him, that is all the answer he really needs. "Because I don't spend enough time with her. Because I don't pay enough attention to her. God I wish her mother was her."

"Tony you are a great dad, especially since you were thrown into it so suddenly." Clint says. "She knows you love her, that you are doing your best. Y/N told me that she wanted to create this thing" Clint waves an arm at Teddy, "to prove herself that she was worthy of her Stark name."

"It's marvelous. So human like. It can move so fluidly. I can't believe she did this all on her own." Bruce says as he walks up and lends a hand to pull Tony up.

Tony grins proudly. "Of course she did, she's my daughter!"

"Um, Tony" Wanda says hesitantly. "Y/N/N left the compound."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate so I apologize beforehand if anything is incorrect

You don't understand Kurt! It was horrible! They were all there, just watching me and Teddy. I was so embarrassed. I must have looked awful." Y/N buried her head in her hands as she and Kurt sat in the corner of a small cafe. The two had been coming here long enough that having Kurt hide his bright blue skin was no longer necessary. Y/N called Kurt the moment she reached her room asking if they could meet at the normal spot.

"I highly doubt that Schnucki. You are the best dancer in the world and I am sure this robot works perfect." Kurt says sweetly as he chuckles. He had learned of the whole ordeal, piecing together bits and pieces from a sobbing Y/N.

"But you don't get it Kurt, my dad was there and he saw me. He saw me dance. He saw my machine. He wasn't supposed to be there. Dad was working with _Peter!_ He didn't have time for me. I don't understand how he found out. Why can't I be better for him? Do something useful for once." Y/N leaned over on the bench the two were sharing and placed her head on his shoulder wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Oh little mouse" Kurt mutters and kisses the top of her head. "Little mouse, your father loves you and you could not be any better for him. I am sure. How about I get us drinks and that sweet you like, ja?"

"Ja." Y/N copied "Thank you Kurt."

As Kurt got up to place their order Y/N looked down at her phone. She was getting notifications like crazy. "What's this about?" Apparently everyone was texting her asking where she was. But oddly her facebook and instagram had 100's of messages as well. Wanting to avoid everyone right now, she figured the safest person to call was Wanda so she dialed her up.

"Oh little one we were so worried!" Wanda says the moment she answers.

"I just needed to get out Wan. I'm with Kurt right now. I'm safe, but I don't know when I'll be back." Y/N sighed just as Kurt returned a cup in a hand, a bag of pastries in his other, his own drink held securely wrapped in his tail.

"Take your time little one, but um you see Natasha, she um did something." Wanda sounded nervous and considering Natasha was involved, Y/N felt her stomach drop.

"What?" Y/N muttered.

"Well, your performance was recorded you know. And we were all so blown away at both the dance and the android. And well, maybe she may have posted it to all the Avengers social media pages and it's trending like, everywhere."

"Oh my freaking god." Y/N muttered causing Kurt to slap her upside the head. "Ow, sorry. Okay thanks for letting me know. See you later." Y/N hung up before Wanda could say anything more.

"What happened Schnucki?" Kurt asks as he sits back down and throws an arm behind Y/N causing her to curl into him, more tears falling silently. "Oh little mouse, what is wrong?"

"Natasha put a video of my dance up everywhere. How can I ever show my face again anywhere! Do you think Daddy would let me finish school at the x-mansion? Oh Kurt what am I going to do?" Y/N was hiccupping in between tears.

"Shh, shh little mouse. How about you drink your tea and we actually see the video. It can't be horrible. Anything with your pretty face could never be horrible." Kurt took your phone and opened facebook. The video was all over various news feeds. Before Y/N could say anything Kurt pressed play. To both their surprise, it was Tony's face that showed up first.

"So it may not be the most common knowledge but I finally feel like I am strong enough to handle the backlash that will come from this. I just hope to whatever god that may be out there that she is too. As everyone knows I was quiet the playboy back in the day and from one of my adventures, we had a child. Sadly a couple years ago, her mother died in an accident and since then my daughter has come to live with me. I have not been the best father but with the help of my friends I believe I have come a long way.

"However I haven't been spending as much time with her as I should have and I believe she has started to doubt her legitimately to her Stark name. Well I have proof that she's 150% my flesh and blood. Before I show you beauty in motion, I want to show her dance partner first, just to prove the magnitude of this achievement of this astounding performance. This is an android created by my daughter. She has dubbed him Teddy after her favorite singer but it has the ability to change appearance." Teddy had stepped up next to Tony only to have his face change to duplicate Tony's face. Kurt gasped. "Anyways now that you understand how amazing this creation is, please allow me to introduce my beautiful daughter, Y/N Stark."

At this, the video cut to the beginning of Y/N's dance. "Oh god Kurt don't watch." Y/N sighed and burrowed her head in between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"On my soul, Schnucki this is amazing. Schön! (Beautiful) Sie sind atemberaubend! (You are stunning) Mein Gott (my god) Y/N Mein Gott, du bist wunderbar (My god you are marvelous)" Kurt was gushing and practically jumping up and down hugging her and kissing her on the temple. "Schnucki how could you be embrassed by this? I have never seen anything as beautiful as you dancing, my little mouse."

Y/N was in tears again but had grasped her warm cup with both hands, bringing it to her mouth taking a slow and relaxing sip. "Kurt you are blinded by your admiration for me. This isn't beauty, it's imitation. I'll never be good enough. It's not like this is my song, or my dance, or-"

Before Kurt was able to reasure her that he was not being biased in his observations, the young girl who worked at the coffee shop, Polly, had walked up to them with a huge smile. She knew Y/N and Kurt well from their constant visits. "Y/N!!! I didn't know you Tony Stark's daughter!! And you can dance! Y/N, girl you got to tell me these things! Oh my gosh, does that mean you know Captian America? Can you bring him sometime? Oh what about the Falcon? Could you bring him too?" the young brista gushed causing Y/N to blush.

"I normally don't like to bring it up." Y/N sighed and shifted in her sit. Kurt squezzed her knee assuring Y/N that Polly meant no harm.

The girl gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I can totally see that. I am so sorry. But really, your video. I was totally. Breathless. Congratulation." Polly smiled and waved at the two and went back to her job.

"See little mouse." Kurt said sweetly. "Things will be okay. Why don't we go back to your home and we can talk to your Vater, ja? I will stay if you wish."

"Thank you Kurt. You always know how to help me." Y/N smiled and stood up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ja. One or two people have said something similar." Kurt smirked. "Maybe if you visit more than once a month and called me other times than when you need me, you would have more guidance, ja?" Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of Y/N's head sneaking an arm around her waist.

Y/N just rolled her eyes and smirked at Kurt. "Careful there Trickster. You might want to loosen that lovely collar around your neck if you keep this up."

Kurt laughed loudly and held the door as the two friends left.

* * *

Y/N and Kurt managed to make it back to the tower without issue. Y/N refused to let go of Kurt's hand as they walked home, needing to be grounded and not get lost in her own thoughts. Kurt had offered to send them both back to her home but she had wanted to walk to organize her thoughts. Steve was waiting by the doors and rushed towards Y/N wrapping her in a huge hug the moment she stepped foot inside.

"Don't you ever just disappear like that again!" Steve scolded, squeezing her too tight.

"Steve. I can't breathe!" Y/N whined.

"Y/N how could you scare us like that?" Steve pulled back keeping his hands on her shoulders. "You left crying and then _left the building_ without telling anyone! I was so scared. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, damnit Y/N!" Steve fell to his knees to look Y/N in the eyes. "Y/N we love you. I love you. Your father loves you and nothing will ever change that."

"I'm sorry. I just got scared. You all weren't supposed to see. It wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. It wasn't good enough." Y/N started to cry again.

Kurt 'tsk'ed at her. "Little mouse stop."

Steve stood up and shook Kurt's hand. "Wagner. Thank you."

"I did nothing, Captain. She called me. I'll always come running for my little mouse." Kurt smiled down at Y/N, making her blush a little.

"Y/N!!" Wanda cried as she stepped out of the elevator, entering the lobby. Behind her was Bucky, Clint and Peter. "Y/N I was so worried." Wanda wrapped Y/N up in a hug similar to the way Steve did. "I should have known you'd call Kurt."

"What can I say? He can get to me pretty quick. Plus I always pay for the coffee so you know, it's a certainty that he will show up if I need him." Y/N shrugged as she whipped her tears away with the back of her hand.

" Schnucki," Kurt laughed "I don't come because of the coffee. I come because I love you and are my friend, ja?"

"Y/N/N I didn't know you were dating." Bucky crossed his arms trying to look like a protective big brother. He was succeeding quite well.

"Yeah!" Peter said taking the same stance as Bucky but not being anywhere near as impressive as the Winter Solider. Sam and Steve hid a snicker.

"We uh! Oh, no. It's not uh-" Y/N blushed, shaking her head and making a motion with her hands to dramatically signal that no, they weren't dating.

Kurt placed a hand on the small of Y/N's back, smirking. "Ja totally. My little Schnucki." Kurt made an obnoxious kissy face.

"Kurt if you want to keep your tail attached, I suggest you stop." Y/N cocked an eyebrow. Kurt raised his hands in surrender. "Kurt is just a great friend. I'm not dating anyone. Daddy would kill me." Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Speaking of your Vater." Kurt muttered as the Iron Man could be heard coming in to land.

Tony landed right outside the doors and stepped out of his suit. He marched like an angry bull straight towards his daughter. "Y/N Y/M/N STARK!!!!" Tony shouted as he pushed the doors open.

"That is my cue to leave, little mouse." Kurt gave her hand a quick squeeze and in the next moment a puff of blue smoke was all that was left of the Nightcrawler.

Tony stood right in front of his daughter, nostrils flaring with each huff. "Y/N," Tony said a little more softly. "Y/N why did you leave? You scared me. You can't do that to your old man baby girl." This time it was Tony's turn to embrace Y/N in a consuming hug.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was just... scared." Y/N's voice was muffled, her face planted in her father's chest.

"Oh baby" Tony muttered running his fingers through her hair, cradling her head. "Come on, we need to talk."

Y/N chuckled. "Since when do us Stark's talk?"

Tony laughed lightly as well. "Since now." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up. Graduating and moving has been hell and then my laptop got mixed up in the move and took a hot second to find. Anyways I'm happy to say this is done and I hope y'all enjoy it too.

Tony and Y/N walked into his personal office in silence. Y/N made to sit at one of the chairs in front of her father's desk when suddenly Tony grasped on to Y/N's shoulders, turned her around and fell to his knees. Y/N was stunned, unable to move as Tony hugged Y/N around the middle. "I thought I lost you." Tony sobbed.

"Daddy" Y/N said softly as she gently wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

"No you don't understand Y/N" Tony cries as he looks up at his daughter. "I cannot lose you. God you don't understand how much you mean to me. I know I'm crap at showing it. I know it may seem like I favor Peter but god Y/N-"

"Okay, stop." Y/N said firmly. "I shouldn't have been jealous of Peter. It was wrong of me. I know you love me."

Tony stared at his daughter in her gorgeous Y/E/C eyes, so remnant of her mother. "Do you? Do you understand that you are my sun and moon. That everything I have ever done, saving the world, was to really save you. I don't care about the world Y/N, I care about my only daughter. My flesh and blood. My little iron maiden."

"Daddy! You promised you wouldn't call me that any more!" Y/N blushed helping her father stand. Tony laughed and hugged Y/N as if it was the last thing he would ever do. Y/N returned the sentiment.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but your guest has arrived." Friday stated, and Y/N could have sworn on Thor's good name that the AI sounded like she was smirking.

"Good, good. Y/N I know this is sudden but could you go and set up your Teddy again. I would like to take a closer look." Tony was trying his best to not grin but was failing miserably.

"Daddy what are you up to?" Y/N crossed her arms and popped out her hip, the classic Stark attitude showing true.

"What me? I'm not up to a thing." Tony said sweetly.

"Yeah okay" Y/N waved as she turned to go to the dance hall.

-

Y/N walked in to the dance hall and was meet with a sight that slightly irritated her. Everyone was gathered around her android and was talking to it. Wanda and Natasha seemed smitten with her creation. Bucky, Steve, Peter and Clint were less smitten but still had large smiles on their faces.

"Hey! What do y'all think you're doing? Get away from Teddy, he shouldn't be left unsupervised!" Y/N marched over to the crowd.

Bucky smirked. "You were the one who left him.. on?" Bucky wasn't sure how to put it.

"Yeah we just wanted to get a closer look at... Teddy" Wanda smirked.

"It is really impressive Y/N, he almost seems real." Steve smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course he's great, I made him!" Y/N blushed. "Would y'all stop stare at him, it's making me nervous. Besides, he's been on too long, he needs to charge. Come on." Y/N grabbed onto Teddy's arm and started to drag him over to her control panel when 2 realizations made her stop in her tracks. 

The first was Teddy already in his charging station, turned off. The second was the warm, squishy arm she was holding. "Squishy... Squishy? SQUISHY!?!?!" Y/N screamed and let go of the arm that was attached to the person she had been dragging along. Y/N fell over on her ass and looked up to see a chuckling Ed Sheeran above her.

Panicking, Y/N looked up at the man who stood above her then to her docking station for Teddy to find him in rest mood, back at the man, then back at Teddy. Back and forth. And then screamed again scrambling to her feet. "You-you-you-you! You're..."

"Ah, good you were able to find the place" Tony spoke loudly as he entered the ball room. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sheeran, my daughter is a huge fan."

"Huge fan" Wanda snorted "that's the understatement of the freaking century."

"Yeah after all, she made a freaking robot to look like him" Clint doubled over laughing.

"It's an android" Y/N pouted. "And it can look like anyone!" Y/N looked back to Ed. "Oh god you must be so pissed. This is probably so freaking freaky and odd and I must seem so creepy. Oh god no one was supposed to see that but now it's all over the internet and you didn't give me permission to use the dance or the song or your freaking face-" Y/N was rambling and hyperventilating as she clutched her head, pacing back and forth.

"No, love it's-" Ed started but Y/N kept rambling.

"Oh no, this must be a PR nightmare for your team. And what about legal rights, I basically stole your work. Oh no, oh no, oh-"

"Y/N!" Tony shouted, startled to see his daughter in such a state, let alone a state he had been in himself several times before.

"Daddy, how could you do this? Did you not think about how this would affect Mr. Sheeran and his brand-"

"You can call me Ed, Mr. Sheeran is my father" Ed smirked at the lame line but was instantly rounded on by Y/N.

"Shh! I'm panicking right now!" Y/N scolded Ed but then her eyes went wide and she started to pace again. "Oh god I just 'shh'ed Ed Sheeran. I should just run away. Let the earth swallow me whole. Be taken to Asgard by Thor. Be taken out by the Winter Soldier."

"Hey" Bucky pouted "That's just rude."

"I'll move to Greenland. That's it. I'll start pack-"

But before Y/N could finish her next rant, a "ssthomp" was heard and webbing suddenly covered Y/N's mouth. Y/N's eyes bugged out and looked at Peter perturbed and more than a little pissed.

Peter instantly looked like a puppy who just got caught chewing on a slipper. "I'm sorry, I panicked too!" 

Y/N looked like she went to talk more but remembered her mouth was webbed shut and crossed her arms annoyed.

"But now that you stopped talking," Tony grinned, enjoying the sheepish look on Peter's face. His crush on his daughter was known to pretty much all. "I wanted to explain. I've been to a handful of the same parties Sheeran has been to in the past and exchanged info. Business you know." 

A string of noises were coming from Y/N as she was trying to express her rage at her father knowing her hero. Tony smirked and looked too pleased with himself at her irritation. 

"I mean, I got to meet real life super heroes. I was pretty chuffed and had no issue taking the business card of the Iron Man himself." Ed grinned at Y/N and she felt her knees go weak.

"Well when I posted the story, Ed's manager almost instantly called more than a little irritated," Tony continued as Y/N groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead. "But Ed being the generous and kindhearted man he is, loved the video and thought it was a lovely tribute."

"It was absolutely amazing. Identical to the actual music video and then knowing it was a robot as your partner, fucking hell! I had to see for myself. Would you be kind enough to let me look at the robot?" Ed smiled brightly and stared into Y/N's eyes eager and excited.

Y/N's cheeks were round with a large smile and a long sigh was heard behind the webbing. She went to go talk but was reminded of the webbing and whirled around to glare at Peter. Peter sunk his head in like a turtle as Y/N pointed to her mouth with harsh eyes.

"Oh right! Uh, I'll be right back. We've been working on a dissolving solution for the web fluid." Peter scurried off like a startled spider.

A silence filled the room as Peter left. Y/N turned to look back at Ed and blushed. She quickly turned away and walked towards the docking station for Teddy. Fidgeting with things that didn't need to be fidgeted, she needed a distraction from her idol who was a few feet away from her.

"So Ed," Steve broke the silence and shared a smirk with everyone as Y/N's back was still turned, "you're a singer right? What are some of your songs? Anything that I could've heard on the radio?"

A muffled scream was heard along with a _thud_ of a forehead against the wall. Everyone laughed at Steve's feign at being the non-hip old guy. Y/N was already plotting her revenge. Maybe her android could take on Steve's appearance and do something silly. Nothing that would ruin him but definitely something that would embarrass him. Something ridiculous, like an educational video or a sing-a-long. Yeah that sounded like a good idea.

Y/N let her hands stop worrying over Teddy and looked back as she heard civil chatter start up while everyone waited for Peter to return. Her father looked over to her and smiled, a genuine, kind smile. A rare sight for her father to make. She smiled back as best she could and saw that he laughed lightly at her attempt to do so. At that moment, Y/N knew that she had nothing to worry about. That she would always have a place in his heart, just like he would always have a place in hers. Y/N loved her new family and knew that she was loved in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP that was up on my tumblr before I removed everything from there. I finally finished it and figured I'd post it back up. And my secret is out, I'm horribly obsessed with one ginger singer 😍😍😍


End file.
